


Cold Winter

by scearas_cycrithin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scearas_cycrithin/pseuds/scearas_cycrithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl loses her mother and brother, and get's stuck with a dead beat dad? what happens when he gets even more abusive, and who's going to help her, and save her life from him and herself? Zimxoc ZaOCr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone! I've made a new story called Cold Winter! plz read and review!! :D

Life sucked. Here I was, moving once again, to a foreign town, with no one we know lives nearby. I don’t see why my dad thinks that ‘more money’ means ‘happier kid’. Sure, I get everything I want, but why does it even matter when I am stuck at home by myself? My mother died in a car accident, along with my 7 year old brother. I felt tears forming in my eyes.   
  
My mother, was the best mother anyone could have. She was always there, she never yelled, she would take of me, listen, and she loved me. My dad says he does, but he doesn’t act like it. Half the time he’s an empty shell, and all he does is work. Work, work, work. He may shower me in video games, computers, anything and everything, but he will just sit on the couch and stare at the blank wall. I try to talk to him, he shoos me with his hand. I ask him for help for my school work, he does the same. I’m crying, he says, ‘I love you’, then he stares at the wall. What the heck?!   
  
I sighed and watched my breath form on the cold window. I watched the familiar trees fly by, and I laid my head on the window and closed my eyes. Life. I hated it, I wished I wouldn’t have existed. Around the time I lost my mom, I was crying, and I asked my dad for help, I saw a emotionless stare and then he locked himself in his room. I tried to OD myself with sleeping pills, didn’t work. I’m tempted to try again. I used 5 last time. Maybe I should try 9 this time. I don’t know what to do.   
  
If you were wondering, I was moving to some town that my dad didn’t say. I had just made friends with people with my old school, very few bullies, and my life was taking a turn for the best. Then dad brought the ‘good’ news that we were going to move. I was crying hysterically, and I was screaming at him.   
  
“MY LIFE WAS GOING GOOD!” My voice rang in my head “AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT! WE ‘HAVE’ TO MOVE AGAIN! WHY DO YOU HATE M -“  
  
“STOP THINKING OF YOUR GOD**** SELF!”  
  
“I DON’T! YOU DO! I HATE YOU!” I hated that short, yet painful arguement. I tried to talk to dad to tell him sorry, he didn’t even acknowledge I was there. The only words I heard from him were, “Let’s go” when it was time to leave.   
  
I was silently crying now. I cried till my eyes turned sore, and I couldn’t produce tears. By that time we arrived at the house. The house was decent sized. Big yard, and a beautiful oak tree. I sighed and turned to my only pet, my cockatoo. He was named Oscar . He saw my red, puffy eyes and began to whistle and do silly things, like spin around on his green swing, and hang upside down on his perch like a bat, bob his head, and make laughing noises. I giggled and he began to sing. It’s sad when your bird loves you and cares for you more than your own dad. I picked his cage up and walked into the unlocked house.   
  
There was this huge, spacious living room it had a large flat screen. I looked at the left into my kitchen, where I would cook the meals. It had a huge fridge, and a black glass top stove, with marble counter tops and a nice table. I walked forward and I saw a large room, which was going to be my dad’s, and then I walked to one of the smaller rooms and I found a wooden dresser, a double sized bed, a mirror planted on my door, a nice comfy chair, another dresser for my crafts and fish tank, and a medium flat screen.  
  
I gently place Oscar on my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a bit taller than the average kid, I had rectangular glasses and I had long, black hair with metallic blue highlights streaking down. My hair came to my butt and I was so skinny I was almost sickly. I had a soft tan, from spending outside with Oscar. I had pimples too. Stupid pimples. Oh I hated pimples. walked back to retrieve my stuff. I growled at the site. My 10 gallon fish tank was out of the car, on it’s side with the contents spilled out. My bags were thrown everywhere. And my heater for my tank was busted. I was steaming with rage. I hate that sorry good-for-nothing father that disrespects me. He never really liked me, he loved my brother, Jack dearly though. He’s been mean and everything to me from the beginning. It’s just been getting worse.  
  
 UGH! WHY IN THE HECK DOES HE HATE ME! DANG IT! I screamed in my head.   
  
I stomped over there to inspected the tank for cracks and there was none. I sighed a breath of relief, and I placed the spilled contents back in the tank. I walked into my room, brushed passed my idiotic dad, and placed it on my dresser. I grabbed all my luggage and placed it in there also. I heard some loud clattering and a thud. I glanced out the door and my dad fell, and was picking his self up. I pretended not to notice and I went to unpacking my stuff.   
  
~~~  
  
I had just finished putting my stuff away, and I opened Oscars cage door and he hopped out right onto my shoulder. He rubbed his head on my cheek and made a purring noise, like a cat. I giggled and rubbed his head, making him purr louder. If I lost Oscar, I wouldn’t know what to do. He’s my only friend, and I don’t have a dad, I have a effin’ monster.   
  
He was the one that killed mom and my brother in the accident. He was being stupid, and he was talking on the phone, and not paying close attention. A drunk smashed right into the right side of the car killing my mother and brother when I could have turned and saved us all, I saw it coming and I screamed. My dad looked at me like I was stupid, and we wrecked. Why wouldn’t it be me that died. I would have been happy then. Everyone would be happier, except my mother. No, I’m probably wrong, she would have been happier too. I shoved all that out of my mind.   
  
“Are you gonna say something?”  He said. I turned around and faced dad.   
  
“Like what?!” I snapped.   
  
“Apologize?” oh my god. I wanted to kill him on the spot.   
  
“Why? At least I’m not a jerk!” I regretted saying that. He looked pissed. He stormed out of the house and I swallowed. He came back with a large switch.  
  
Oh s***!  
  
I made Oscar fly to the opposite side of the wall,   
  
FWIP!  
  
“AAHHH!” I yelled as the switch hit my face, making blood trickle down my cheek.       
  
FWIP! FWIP!   
  
I screamed in pain and I got hit in the face again, and my neck stinging badly. I got hit several more times.   
  
“How about now?!”   
  
“I’d call you a retard, but I would be insulting the retarded!” I hissed and I spat on his shoe.   
  
He began to beat me harder.   
  
“SQUAWK!”  
  
No, NO! I heard John, my ‘dad’, scream in pain, and I looked at him, Oscar was ripping at my dads face, and my dad was bleeding. He grabbed Oscar and threw him, thankfully he landed on the bed, instead of the wall, or floor.   
  
“I’ll get you later!!” he hissed. He slammed the door on the way out and I ran over to see if Oscar was ok. He stood up and flew to my shoulder. Thank god! I locked my door, and placed him in his caged, and I took my bottle of water and washed the blood off my face, and applied pressure to the bleeding cuts. He’s never beat me before. Holy crap.... I hope he rots in hell. I knew I shouldn’t say stuff like that, but after this, I don’t give a crap.   
  
~~~  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
      
I awoke to knocking on my door. Oh great!  
  
“Time to go to school.” dad growled. I checked my clock. Yup. I looked at my bloody shirt. I certainly couldn’t go to school with this shirt. I changed and collected Oscar and my backpack.  
I opened my door slightly, he wasn’t there. I sighed and inched out, and I grabbed a oatmeal bar, and ate it quickly. I stepped outside with Oscar on my shoulder. I didn’t have to worry about him flying away, I raised him since he was a baby. He was bald, and featherless and he was ADORABLE! I fed him special food, and upgraded my cages till he got full grown. I taught him how to fly, and everything. He doesn’t need a really big cage, because I take him with me almost everywhere I go.   
  
I usually don’t take him to school, but my dad is pissed at him. I’m scared he would kill him. I walked and to the end of the road, with my shoes crunching in ice. I stood were the bus should stop. I waited for quite a while with Oscar playing with my hair. a yellow bus stopped. Infront of me. I noted the number, and I stepped in. The bus was filled with talking, and bickering. I walked to find a seat.  
  
“Ewww! Look at that girl! Look at her pimples, and ugly bird.”  
  
  
I wanted to kill someone now. No one I mean no one insults my bird! Hurt my bird, may god have mercy! I turned around and glared at the snotty blonde. I gave her the finger, and Oscar started to laugh. She looked greatly offended, and I smirked. I turned back around and I walked farther down the bus. I ended up in the back of the bus with some green kid. He had no ears, or nose. He had 3 clawed fingers on each hand, and he was looking out the window.   
  
“Hi.” I said.  
  
“What?!” the kid snapped, glaring at me.   
  
“BE NICE!” Oscar screamed. My eyes bugged out, and I shook my finger at Oscar.   
  
“You be nice!” I hissed. He did a soft squawk and placed his foot on his beak, like he was saying ‘I’m gonna be quiet now’.  
  
The kid had a bewildered look on his face. “That bird can talk?!”  
  
I nodded my head. “Yeah. He’s pretty smart.” the kid nodded his head. “His name is Oscar. I had him since he was a chick.”  
  
“Interesting....”  
  
I held out my hand.  
  
“My name is Melania.”  
  
He looked at my hand. “Zim.”   
  
I pulled my hand back, seeing he obviously wasn’t going to shake hands. Not very friendly.  
  
“MELANIA AND ZIM” a kid said directly in front of us “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” a roar of laughter came from all the kids.   
  
“SHADUP!” Oscar screamed it made the laughter roar even louder. I had Oscar step off my shoulder and I stood up. I was Glowered down at that kid. I slugged him in the head,   
  
“OWWW!”   
  
“What were you saying?!” I hissed. The whole bus stopped laughing, and most had wide eyes. I smirked and plopped down in my seat. I looked at the green kid, and his eyes were staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders and I began to play with Oscar. He mumbled something.  
  
“Huh?” I questioned.  
  
“Nothing, Nothing.” I shrugged my shoulders, and resumed playing with Oscar. We finally arrived at the school. I was confused, school was spelt with a k, so it looked like, Skool. Whoever made that name didn’t know how to spell. I climbed out of the bus, with Oscar. I walked up to the doors and entered. I entered the principle office to get myself addressed and figure out were to go. The room was empty.  
  
“Hello?” I called out. “Hello? Anyone there?” a man stepped out of the room connected with this office.   
  
“Yes, may I help you?”   
  
“Hi, I’m a new student, and I just moved here. Did you get a call in from John Willow?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I did. You’re Melania, right?”  I nodded my head. “ he sounded like a real nice guy.”  
  
Yeah, right! I screamed in my mind.   
  
“No pets allowed, you know that, right?”  
  
Oh crap!  
  
“He’s potty trained, and he isn’t much of a bother.”  
  
“No, I’m afriad not.”  
  
“I’m not trying to be rude sir, but I have a older brother that would kill him, I don’t want to lose my baby sir.” I begged. It was partial true, I have someone that wants to kill him, but not a brother, a monster. It felt so wrong that I had to lie. He sat there, thinking.  
  
“Is he loud?”   
              
“Yeah, rarely, but if I tell him no, he listens, right?” I said and looked at Oscar. He bobbed his head up and down.  
  
“Quiet.” he said softly  
  
“Very well. I don’t want him attacking other kids though, and I don’t want bird bombs everywere.”  
  
“Thanks!” Oscar chirped.   
  
“If he lands a bomb, which I doubt, I’ll clean it. And he will not attack anyone, as long as no one tries to hurt us.” I smiled.   
  
“Does he fly around the room?”   
  
“Not if I tell him to. I had him since he was a chick, and trained him when he was still young.”   
  
he nodded his head. I asked what number my class room is, and he told me. I got out of the office. I walked down the hallway and I stopped at the number.   
  
Ms. Bitters... I hope she’s nice. I knocked on the door, and I opened it.   
  
“May I come in? I’m new.”  
  
“Finally someone with manners! Yes, you may.” I swallowed and walked into the room. Ms. Bitters was mean looking. She scared me, and her voice was like a serpents, smooth yet sinister.   
  
“Wait a second! Why do you have a bird?!”   
  
I swallowed. “I had to take him with me, or my brother would try to kill him. He won’t bother anyone ma’am. I talked to the principle too, and he said it’s okay ma’am.” she stalked out and slammed the door. I just stood there, nervous. I was just standing here, with all the kids staring at me. Oscar shook his feathers, that’s what he does when he’s scared or nervous. A few more moments passed and the door swung open.   
  
“You may keep him.” I did a little dance inside myself. “Class! This is our new student.” she gestured towards me.   
  
“Melania.” I smiled shyly. Bitters handed the chalk to me and I wrote it out. I handed it back.   
  
  
“You may take a seat.”  
  
“Thank you.” I whispered. I chose the only seat, which happened to be next to Zim.   
  
School started. She was lecturing us about history, the black plague in the most gruesome way possible. I glanced around and I saw several kids petrified. Oh god COME ON! It’s just history! There was a kid crying too. Heh, they’d never be able to watch AVP. I looked in the other direction and zim was playing with a pencil, and a kid with weird black hair was staring at zim with a hate gaze. I sighed and kept on listening. I pulled my notebook out of the desk, and opened it. I drew a dragon ripping its innards out.   
  
Tears were trailing down its- no, her face, and there were pools of blood, and her claws were soaked with blood. I stopped and looked at it. I adjusted her arm, and face. It looked decent but that’s as far as I could go. I began to shade the scales and the oozing blood. I felt eyes watching me. I looked in the direction and zim was staring at it. He noticed my gaze and laid back with his eyes closed.   
  
“Melania!” Ms. Bitters yelled. “Stop drawing in class!” she hissed.  
  
“B-but ma’am, I can focus better when I dr-“   
  
“Yeah right! Don’t give me that bull!”  
  
I recited some phrases she said in class, and basically did a summery on what she said.   
  
“Hmf!” she huffed. I’m probably on her crap list now. She resumed her lecture, and I noticed she was giving me glances full of hatred. Little demon teacher. I could tell already we’re gonna get into arguments, frequently I sighed and went back to drawing.   
  
Soon history was over, and math began... oh how I hated math! Some equations are stupid, and why in the heck would anyone need to know the area of a triangle! Sure, it may be simple, but why?! I ran through until I got stuck. Ugh. I pressed hard on my pencil tip, and it snapped. I sighed and got another from my desk.                   
  
“Alright students, put your pencils down!”   
  
fudge! Stupid effin’ teacher!   
  
It turned to grammar. Ugh. I knew how to spell, and write sentences correctly, I just have a hard time finding out if they’re pronoun, or adverb. I sighed and tried my best. I read it, it was a test! Bull! I re-read it and slammed my head on the desk, making a small squeak of surprise come from Oscar. I lifted my head up and tried my hardest on it. I finished with 10 minutes to spare. I sighed. I heard mumbling. I looked to the right. And the kid with weird hair was poking zim with a pencil. I sighed. Stupid. I cleared my throat, and Ms. Bitters glared at me. I jerked my head in their direction.  
  
“Dib Membrane! Stop tormenting Zim!”   
  
“But, h-he’s an alien!!” I cocked my eye brow at him. Yeah, I could understand why, but- forget it. I shouldn’t fret over that, it’s not my business, but I couldn’t stand there watching someone get bullied like I did at the 5 other schools!   
  
“Principle office NOW!”  
  
“B-but, he’s an al-“   
  
“Detention?”   
  
he growled and glared at me. He sat up and stormed out the door, heading to the principle’s office. I heard zim chuckle and he looked at me. The bell rung, signaling lunch. I grabbed my bag with my lunch, and ran out the door and followed everyone. I knew that they were going to the cafeteria. I took good note were I was going, and I entered the cafeteria. I placed Oscar on my head, and I took my back pack off. I grabbed my lunch and Oscar shifted to my shoulder again. I sat down at a table with other kids.   
  
“If you want to sit here, you gotta earn it!”  I gave the snotty blonde the finger again, and I sat at another table.   
  
“Freak!” the kid next to me yelled. I pimp-slapped the idiot, and sat at the table with Zim. He was eating a sandwich. I Took mine out of the container, and since I wasn’t prepared for Oscar, I gave him my fruit cup.  
  
“You really love that bird, don’t you?” I looked towards Zim and nodded.   
  
“Yeah. Can’t keep him at my house, someone at my house would kill him.”   
  
he looked at me weird and swallowed his bite.   
  
“Um, do you know were we’re going next?” I said, trying to get that weird stare off me.   
  
“Art.” he kept staring. I almost squeed. Keep cool, keep cool.  
  
“I love art.”  
  
“I can tell.”  
  
“I know you were looking at my picture I drew.” his eyes widened slightly, and then he grunted.    
  
“May I see it?”  
  
I pulled out my art pad and flipped it open to the dragon.  
  
“Hey!” I yelped. Oscar was snacking on my sandwich! I snatch it away.   
  
“Awww....” Oscar moaned.  I ignored him, and slid the picture towards Zim. His eyes widened and he traced it with his clawed hand.  
  
“You drew this?!”  
  
“Yeah, it’s crap...” I mumbled.   
  
“Mine would look like a mutilated dog.” he slid it back and started up on his sandwich.   
  
“Thank you?” I said. I didn’t know for sure that it was a compliment. I ate my sandwich and took a drink of my drink.   
  
THUD! My drink tipped over as a stupid kid jumped on the table. I was soaked! And pissed as hell!   
  
“HE’S AN ALIEN! CAN’T ANYONE SEE THAT?!”  
  
“Go Dib-stink!” Zim hissed while glaring.  
  
“NO! LOOK! NO EARS, NO NOSE, AND GREEN SKIN! HE’S WEARING A WIG!” I growled like an animal, and I grabbed Dib’s ankle. I jerked it, and he fell on his face.   
  
“OWW!!” he yelped. I stood up and flung him by his ankle and he flomped on the ground face first. He picked himself up, and his glasses were broken and bent. A roar of laughter came up from the room, even from me! I noticed Zim was laughing too.  
  
“I don’t know what you two are up to, BUT I’LL GET YOU ZIM! I’M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO DISSECT YOU!!”  
  
“Have you seen a Shrink?”  
  
“Yes! I mean no, I mean- it’s none of your business!!” he screamed. He threw his glasses in the trash, and he stormed off with everyone laughing. I was still pissed off though. My shirt was soaked! Good thing I kept a spare shirt and pants in my bag, due to a certain ‘incident’. Now the kids were laughing at me since Dib left. I picked up oscar and I ignored their cruel laughter and walked to the bathroom to change.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just exited the bathroom in my dry clothes. I swear Dib will wish he’s dead when I get done with him. I re-entered the cafeteria and no one was there. Fudge.... I turned around and nearly ran into the principle.   
  
“Hi, uh, were do I go for art?”   
  
he told me what number, and he pointed me in the direction. I ran down the hall as soon as he was out of hearing range, and I found the number. I entered.  
  
“Sorry for being late! I got my clothes wet and I had to change.” I explained. A pretty, and  friendly woman walked up to me. She was wearing a blue and red tye dye shirt with jeans.   
  
“It’s okay. Please take a seat at one of the tables.”   
  
I browsed the tables. I certainly didn’t want to sit with the moron named Dib.  There were 4 tables. One was Dib’s since no one liked him. The other was the snotty clique and the 3rd one was the idiots that called me a freak. I didn’t mind being with Zim, but he’s not too friendly. I sat down with a chair in between us.   
  
“Class, we will do paintings.” I felt a grin spread on my face, while the rest of the kids groaned and slammed their face on the tables. Zim was one of them.   
  
She began to pass out thick cardstock papers. I eagerly took mine, and I began to brain storm. A aquatic dragon. Yes, I will do a dragon. Or should I do Oscar.... Oscar definitely. I took him off my shoulder, and placed him on the table. I told him to stay on the table, and he punched a hole in my paper.   
  
“Oscar!” I took away.  
  
“Ma’am, sorry, but can I have a piece of paper you don’t need? It doesn’t have to be blank.” I pointed to Oscar. She nodded her head and happily gave it to me. I mumbled a thank you, and I crunch it up, and gave it to Oscar. He was walking all on the table, playing with the ball of paper. She passed out paint to reluctant kids, along with paint brushes, cups of water, palates, and popsicle sticks. I immediately began mixing paint making different shades of white, and yellow, along with green and brown.  
  
“Looks like someone loves to paint!” The teacher laughed, and I blushed. I resumed my mixing, making the colors just the right color.   
  
“You can paint anything you want. But it has to be appropiate.” she looked down at a frowning boy. “It can not be abstract, it has to be something. You can look through magazines to get ideas. Remember, this counts as 50% of your art grades, so choose wisely.” I raised my hand.  
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Pencils?” I questioned. She handed out pencils to eveyone.   
  
“You can not sit alone, so dib, go to Melania and Zim’s table.”   
  
“But, but, they don’t like me!” he begged “I don’t want to work with an alien!”   
  
“Yeah!” Zim shouted “We hate each other!”  
  
“I don’t care. Sit with them you need to work on your people skills.” Dib grumbled and stomped over and flopped in the seat farthest from us.   
  
“I know what your thinking Zim!” Dib hissed, “You little filthy alien!”  
  
Zim growled and dug his claws into the table and leaned towards him.   
  
“Scum bag!”  
  
“Moron!”   
  
“Filthy worm baby!”  
  
I slammed my head into my hands, as Oscar hopped on my shoulder.   
  
“I you two don’t stop it,” I hissed, “I’ll castrate you both like a frikin goat!”  
  
Their eyes grew wide and stopped bickering.   
  
“Thank god!” I sighed.   
  
“Melania, you need to avoid Zim! You don’t know what you’re getting into!” I glared at him.   
  
“At my life situation, I’d happily go shoot myself in the gut!” I growled.   
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
“I’m not going into details!” I hissed once again. I began to draw Sketch out the background, and I I began to paint it within 5 minutes. I stormed through it, and they both were staring at my paper.   
  
“So?” I grunted.  
  
They began to draw on the paper, and they began mixing paint.   
  
“Aw man! It’s way to dark!” Dib complained.  
  
“Remember, a half a drop will stretch.” he tried it again, and he put a bunch in it again.  
  
“UGH” dib shouted. I sat at the chair next to him and took his palate I took the color he was using. I squirted some out.. I took the black, and I let the drop come out onto the blue.  
  
“See? Like that.” I sat back down in my position. I started back up on my painting, I finally got done with the jungle background, and I was letting it dry.   
  
“Very nice!” The art teacher said. I whispered a thank you, and I looked at zim. He was just sitting there, staring at the paper.   
  
“Can you draw a dog?” he shook his head. “Cat?” same response.  
  
“What do you want to make?”   
  
“I don’t know...”  
  
I sat there and thought for a moment. “Do you like dragons?”  
  
“I guess...” I gently took his paper, and I sketched out a aquatic dragon twirling underwater, ready to catch and eat a hopeless fish.  
  
“Here you go.”  
  
I slid it back towards him and smiled. He took it.  
  
“Thanks.” I nodded my head as a response. My paint was dry, so I sketched on a Oscar. Oscar did a cat whistle.   
  
“You like that, huh?”  
  
He bobbed his head, and I began to add gray, and then painted the white feathers in, to make shading and dimensions.  
  
“Put your pencils and paintbrushes down please!” I set my paint brush down, and I heard everyone put theirs down. I yawned and looked at zims. He painted the background blue with light blue streaks at the top, to represent the light reflecting off the surface of the water. The dragon was a crimson red, and he added gills. Huh, I never thought of that! The dragon wasn’t completely painted yet, but he was doing good! I looked at Dib’s, and it had him with a red eyed Zim pinned down to a table with his innards out. Really nice, not! What is wrong with that kid!?  
  
“Everyone leave your pictures were they are, and line up!” I stood up and I happened to get there first.   
  
“You belong in the back with the rest of the freaks!” said the snotty blonde.   
  
“Hey, none of that is going to happen in that class young lady! You go to the back!” I smirked when the art teacher said that. The blonde glared and stomped off to the back and crossed her arms. Little brat! I followed the teacher out, back to Ms. Bitters class.


	4. Chapter 4

I was finished with a long tiring day at school. I couldn’t go relax at home because my dad might beat me again. Why in the heck is he getting worse?! I sighed and climbed onto the bus and flomped in the back seat. I watched kids pour into the bus. I looked out the window and a dirty blonde boy had Zim held up by his neck and pressed against the school wall. I didn’t care that the boy was at least 6 inches taller than me, or more. I couldn’t stand it when others got bullied, like me my whole life. It could be the psychotic Dib.                       
  
I shoved people out of the way, even knocking a boy off the school bus steps with Oscar clinging on for dear life. I barreled down into the secluded corner of school. I stopped and slowed and snuck behind the boy about 3 yards away. I bolt as fast as I could and I kicked the bully in the nuts.   
  
“AAAAAAAAAHHH!!” the boy squealed in pain and fell to the ground.  I brought up a snot ball, and spat on the scum bag’s hair.  
  
“How does it feel to be a girl now?” he was still screaming in pain, and crying like a baby. I turned my attention to Zim, he was standing. He had red marks on his neck, were the kid was strangling him. He was staring at me with squinted eyes. I rose my eyebrows up at him.   
  
“Why have you been defending me?!” I was taken aback. Couldn’t he be thankful?!  I was fixing to say ‘why are you so rude?!’ but I didn’t  
  
“When I went into school in kindergarten, I was pinned down and spat on by 5th graders. I was always getting punched and kick, and one time I got beat so bad my face was purple. I had to go to the E.R.” I sighed, and his eyes were not squinted.  
  
“I was hospitalized for a few days because I had bleeding in my brain. As I got older, the bullies got even more evil. They resorted to destroying me from the inside out. Filling my head full of negative feelings and thoughts. They called me stupid, ignorant, they said my parents hated me, that they wanted me dead. They used stuff that I did in school that upset my parents against me. Like I punched a boy and broke his nose. A kid saw my parents yelling at me outside about it. He told me that the reason my parents always yell at me when I messed up was because they hated me, and was ashamed of me. It made sense.” I sniffed and cleared my throat.  
  
“That’s why, I’ve been protecting you. I’ve been tormented all my life, and I can’t stand by and watch someone get bullied like so many people did to me.” his eyes were large and he was looking at me.   
  
“Hmmm... I guess Zim could say thanks.” Zim said. I nodded and walked into the bus into the back without another word.  
  
~~~  
  
It was bitterly cold out here in the lawn.  The wind whipped through my hair and stung at my face. I took a deep breath and walked towards the house that the beast and I  lived in I cracked open the door and slid in. I quietly snuck towards my room.  
  
THUD!  
  
I was on the floor in a daze and my head was throbbing.   
  
“STUPID B****!” John screamed.  
  
I looked up just as a boot stepped on my throat. He pushed down hard enough to make it hard to breathe, but I wasn’t suffocating. I looked at him with fear. He was wielding a switch, with carved knotches.   
  
“IT’S BECAUSE OF YOU MARY DIED! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE B****!!”   
  
he hit me with the switch across the face. By now, tears were flowing down my cheeks, mixing with my blood.. He’s right. If I would’ve said ‘watch out’ they’d be here now, and I wouldn’t be in this situation. I would be happy. So would he, and I wouldn’t get beat like this. D*** it! He took his boot off my throat and kicked me in the ribs.  
  
CRICK!  
  
I screamed bloody murder. I would call for help, but the houses around us were too far away to hear. It’d just make my beating even worse. His eyes widened and he let me get up. I looked around, and Oscar was on the fridge. I motioned for Oscar to follow me, and I dashed into my room and locked it. I took my big chair and positioned it to were he would have to get a chainsaw to get in. I felt my ribs.   
  
S***! My rib was almost broken in half.   
  
It’s okay. It’s okay now, it’ll heal.  I said in my mind. I checked Oscar and he was just really spooked. I dug around for my craft knife that I used to cut fur fabric to sew with. It will serve a new purpose now. I found it and rolled up my sleeves I took a deep breath.   
  
That’s for my mom!   
  
That’s for my brother!  
  
That’s for yelling at my dad!  
  
That’s for smacking my brother.  
  
“NO! NO! NO! NO!” Oscar screamed. I stopped and dropped the blood-soaked knife. I was bleeding, and I cut a 2 inch gash on my arm along with half inch gashes. Thank god I didn’t cut deep. I began crying hysterically. I was cutting myself. I was destroying my body, and I lost control. I could have killed myself! But I didn’t. I regretted stopping. But if I did kill myself, who’s going to watch Oscar?! He’d get killed by my dad. I grabbed one of my dirty shirts and I applied pressure on my cuts. I need to stop this! The more I said that it’s not my fault that they died, the more I doubted it. I stopped the bleeding and I let Oscar sleep with me, since I was so exhausted that I couldn’t put him in his cage.   
  
~~~   
  
I awoke to the sound of a beeping noise. I sat up with pain shooting up and down my ribs. I looked at myself. There was blood on the floor, and a knife that I cut myself with. It came back to me, and I looked at my shirt. my sleeve was stiff and hard from my dried blood. I changed into my long sleeved turtle neck shirt. I changed into a pair of clean, non bloody black jeans I took Oscar and I was fixing to go through my door, but I decided to not go through there. I opened my window and climbed out, dropping into leaves and snow. I shut my window, and ran to the bus stop. I stood there with my hands holding my sleeves, covering my wounds. Today was Friday, and I would have to stay here for- no. I can’t I’d kill myself, or John will. The bus stopped and I hopped on and sat at the back seat with Zim.   
  
“Hi.” Zim said. That surprised me. I sat down and I sighed  
  
“Hello...” I whispered. He looked at me.   
  
“Your eyes are watering.”   
  
I hastily wiped them dry.   
  
“Yeah...” I whispered.   
  
“Tell Zim what’s wrong.” Zim said. It’s funny that he talks about him self in 3rd point of view. I shook my head no.   
  
“How did you get those other cuts on your face?”   
  
I shook my head again.   
  
“Yes, tell Zim!”   
  
“No matter how much you ask, I’m not going to tell you. I don’t want any more trouble.”  My voice was cracking.  
  
“Hmph...” Zim huffed.   
  
I sighed and wiped a tear that was trickling down my cheek. We pretty much didn’t say another word. The bus stopped and Zim walked towards the front, and stopped. I stood up and dragged my feet out of the bus, following Zim. We entered class, and history. I couldn’t focus, I had too much on my mind to even think about it. The class ended and another started up. I did my school work, I probably get an F since I couldn’t pay attention. I sighed. The bell rang for lunch, and I stood up, and walked to the cafeteria. I didn’t have a thing to eat. I just sat there with Zim, and I was staring at the wall. Zim shoved his tray in front of me.   
  
“Take it.”   
  
“B-but, it’s your food!” I protested.   
  
“I’m allergic to all that junk.” Zim sighed.   
  
“A-are you sure?”   
  
he made shooing motions towards me, signalling me to eat it.  
  
“You need to eat it. You’re underweight.”  
  
He was right. I haven’t been able to eat right because of my situation. I used to be healthy, but now I’m not. I am so skinny, I can see the bones in my face. I sighed and ate his remaining food, giving Oscar most of the peas. The reason I didn’t get food from the cafeteria is because it’s one of those schools that give free food out to people with lower incomes. My dad gets a large income, and that crosses me off, and I have no money at all. I finished it rather quickly. The first thing I ate since yesterday lunch. I sighed and I took a swig of water I got from the soda fountain.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Eh, atleast it wasn’t wasted.” he sighed. I smiled and disposed of the tray and sat back down. I laid my head on the table.   
  
“Do you want to tell me?” Zim questioned. I shook my head no. Zim growled in frustration.   
  
“Why? Like, you couldn’t have cared less yesterday, yet you care now.” I mumbled. And looked at him. He sighed and didn’t reply.  
  
“Question?” I asked.  
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Can I see were you live, just in case something happens? Like I get hurt or something?” I asked.  
  
He sat there thinking. “If you tell me why you are like this, I might.” I sighed  and  I laid my head back down that’s when the bell rang. I unwillingly sat up and walked to the art room.


End file.
